One of the technical challenges associated with sharing data within a computer network is providing data access control. Existing systems typically provide an all or nothing approach for providing data access control based on file types. For example, existing approaches are only configured to restrict data transmission based on the presence of a file that is in particular file format. This approach is overly restrictive and cannot be adapted to support data that need to be accessible to some network devices while being restricted from others. This poses a technical challenge for computer systems because they are limited in their ability to distribute and share information while providing a data access control.